Under the Sun
by shuramiyaki
Summary: When future plans are forced to be cancelled by changes in Enrico's ever-busy schedule, compromises have to be made. An AAxEM slash fic.


Author Comments: This was done for a friend's birthday, hence the reason why the scenario is so strange. But I loved writing it.

* * *

"Anderson! ANDERSON! For the love of- where is that man?" Enrico huffed, breathing hard as he ran across the grounds in search of his subordinate.

"I just wanted to say to goodbye, and he's found a way to make even that difficult." Winded, he stopped and bent over, trying to catch the breath he lost during his search.

"You think, a man that large, would be easy to find. Ughh." Groaning, he forced himself back up and took off at a lazy jog, cursing as he was sent to voicemail yet again on Anderson's phone. Enrico was not the most athletic of men, and while he could show sudden boosts of speed or strength in desperate situations, this was not one of them, and his exhaustive search left him tired and aggravated. The day was hot and the sun bright, adding to his discomfort and shortening his already short temper.

"If my clothes are ruined by this I swear." Hissing through clenched teeth he ran along a small path leading to the outskirts of the gardens. There was an old garden shed there, which for as long as the orphanage had stood had served as an indicator of how very far one was from the main grounds. Enrico slowed down to a walking pace, breathing returning to normalcy as he walked over and took a respite from his work, leaning against the side of the old shed for support and shade. The sound of near-by grunting brought him to attention, listening closely to discern exactly in which direction the sound was originating from.

"Anderson?" He yelled curiously, although he was almost completely certain that the sounds were coming from him.

"Aye?" The thump of something heavy being put down could be heard and soon heavy footsteps began to make their way over to Enrico's location.

When Anderson finally made his way around some bushes and became fully visible, Enrico was startled to see that the man was shirtless, in old gardening boots that showed the signs of years of rough usage over the years, with a large towel tucked into the waistband of his dark black work pants, obviously for the purpose of wiping off the copious amount of sweat that gathered on the man's brow and body as he worked. But it mostly the fact that the man was shirtless that startled him so. His whole body was drenched in sweat, beautifully sculpted muscles slicked and glistening with the proof of his heavy labor in the blazing sun for many hours. There was a part of Maxwell deep down that felt roused at the sight, despite how Enrico tried to ignore his baser instincts, finding them repulsive yet too-powerful to ignore all at the same time. The strength and power Anderson could exhibit in his figure and stride alone was one of the attributes that Maxwell had found attractive for a very long time, and the man's current bare-chested state exhibited all of those wonderful features. That strength, representing much more in Maxwell's mind than just how physically fit he was, had always stirred his subconscious to remember how stable and reliable the man had been for him his entire life, the only being on the planet that such an untrusting man could ever allow himself to become intimate with. And that was not helping his case in the least at the moment, mentally cursing at the inopportune feelings rising within him and causing his head to feel hot.

He forced himself to repress the burgeoning feelings though; this was not the time or place.

"Enrico?" A bright smile lit up his face at the unexpected visit, as he walked over. "Whit are ye doing oot 'ere?" He stopped in front of his now glaring counterpart, wiping his hands off on his towel.

Anderson made a surprised squeak as he found himself suddenly being advanced upon by an irate Maxwell.

"What am I doing here? I'm looking for you idiot! I've been looking for you and running all over grounds trying to find you! And you haven't been picking up your phone!" The slender man growled, forcing the Paladin back with only his indignation and a single finger pointing sharply into the man's chest.

"Ah've been working oot 'ere all day." Anderson held his hands up in defense, continuing to retreat slowly back. "Ah left mah phone in mah cassock over thaur, sae tha's why ye haven't been able tae reach meh. Ah'm saerry, boot, whit's so urgent?" He was able to come to a stop when Enrico backed away, standing with arms crossed.

"Urgent? I'm leaving soon, and I merely wanted to inform you of that fact."

"O? Really? Ah thought ye were going later?"

"No, things have been pushed dramatically forward at the last minute, I must take my leave, in ah," Enrico checked his watch briefly. "in 30 minutes to be exact."

Disappointment crossed Anderson's features. "Sae soon."

"Yes, that's why I wish you hadn't made yourself so scarce, I had to break a sweat trying to find you. How do you think it will look for me if I show up with my clothes dirtied?" He pulled on his vest for emphasis.

"Dinnae worry, ye look fine. Nae harm done."

Enrico cast him a wary glance, and checked himself over just to be sure. "Hmm, guess you're right."

"Ae lettle exercise never hurt anybody." Anderson smiled.

Enrico cocked an eyebrow. "Not when that person has to look their best in a few minutes-" Enrico stopped and looked directly into Anderson's eyes, scowling. "Are you implying something?"

"Whit! Nae!" Anderson waved his hands vigorously in front of him, the sweat appearing on his brow not exactly because of the sun anymore. When he continued to speak, his voice became calm and sincere, a pleasant smile replacing the nervous one. "Ye ken Ah wuid never think tha'. Ah wuid never 'ave tae either, ye've always had ahn will forever 'ave ae trim figure. Even if et worries meh soomtimes." He laughed.

Enrico couldn't help but smile as well, the honest and flattering statements and Anderson's joviality soothing his ego. "And you always will worry that I'm starving myself, I can't count how many times you tried to get me to eat more during my life. Now come on." Enrico jerked his head in the direction of the shed and started to walk away, expecting Anderson to follow.

"Ah cannae help et, Ah worry tha' ye're nae taking care o' yerself soomtimes." He followed closely behind, shadowing Enrico as they walked.

"If I can run an organization I think I can take care of myself. Now where's your phone?" Enrico bent down to where Anderson's clothes lay, rifling through the pockets of his heavy cassock.

"'Ere. Ah can git et." Anderson bent down next to Enrico and effortlessly found the device. "Why did ye want tae find this?"

Enrico made an annoyed sound, plucking the phone out of Anderson's fingers and standing up, beckoning Anderson to do the same. "I needed to make sure you would keep it with you this time." Grabbing the waistband of Anderson's pants, he pulled him over and dove a hand deeply into the nearest pocket, making sure to secure the phone far into and at the bottom of the pouch.

Anderson went rigid, the sudden, awkward physical contact and the slender hands so near to a very exclusive area made his cheeks flush pink and a small gasp escape from his mouth.

"Now you have no excuse." Enrico straightened up again. "Keep that with you now. I might have to contact you in the future-Hrm?" Enrico noticed Anderson's flustered state. "What's wrong?"

"Naething, naething." Anderson turned his face away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Eh? Oh, oh you're kidding me. Out of all the intimate things we've done and you're bothered by something small like that?" Enrico looked incredulously at the bashful man. "That wasn't even MEANT to mean anything."

"Ah ken, et's joost, never mind. Eh, anyways, ye dinnae 'ave tae roon all over trying tae find meh." Faintest hints of pink lingered on his cheeks as he tried to change the topic at hand, full attention once again on his superior and no longer avoiding his eyes.

Enrico gave a short laugh at Anderson's statement, leaning back against the shed with arms folded across his chest. "And if I hadn't I'm sure I would have received a phone call at an especially inopportune time lecturing me on manners and how rude it was of me to run off without saying goodbye."

"Heh, nay an argument there. Ah dae prefer et when ye tell meh those things. Et was still nice o' ye though. Tae think ye wuid put sae mooch effort en finding meh."

"Ch." Enrico turned his head to the side in a swift motion to look at some vague thing off in the distance. He was not one who was used to being called nice, or enjoyed it for that matter, and definitely didn't know how to handle it. It wasn't entirely intolerable when coming from Anderson though But that was the least of his worried, his main focus becoming how to keep the red to continue coloring his face any further when he realized how glossy Anderson's sinewy muscles looked in the sun, as it shone down on his bronzed skin and how smooth and polished the many scars littering his body seemed among the man's healthy, masculine layer of chest hair. It was more comfortable to avoid the sight all together, looking away and pressing the heated feelings that had been accumulating in the pit of his gut for the duration of his visit down as much as he could, despite how they persistently struck back repeatedly in anger at being ignored.

"Yes yes but next time don't make it so hard to reach you. Or you'll just have to deal with me never alerting you to my departures ever again."

His skin tensed when heavy thumping and the creak of aged wood signaled Anderson's decision to join him in his recline, sheltered within the shade that the shed provided.

"Ah hope ye never dae tha', boot Ah'll keep mah phone wit meh at all times nae joos' sae ye dinnae 'ave tae resort tae tha'. Ahn ye ken Ah 'ave et wit meh nae. Hehheh." Chuckling, Anderson patted the pocket where the phone resided, grinning over at his counterpart, who was still gazing in the opposite direction.

"Whit es et?" Face becoming questioning in nature, he scooted over closer to the other man, and after a few moments of no response, brushed a hand against his neck.

Enrico gave a startled jolt at the touch, flipping his head back around in the direction where the caress came from. Cheeks becoming tinged once again, he cleared his throat and shifted uneasily, becoming uncomfortable with Anderson's close proximity.

"Enrico?"

"It's nothing, don't worry yourself." Pushing himself up from the aged wall, with stiff strides he moved to stand in front of Anderson, with only a few feet of distance to separate them.

"Well, I should be going then. May we hopefully see each other soon." He gave a curt, rigid bow before turning to leave, but was held back by a weathered hand grabbing his wrist.

"Dinnae! Ah mean, dinnae ye 'ave soom time tae stay ae little langer? Nay reason tae rush oof sae soon. Might beh ae while until weh git time wit each other again."

The hand on his wrist was pleading in its grip, a pleasant pressure on Enrico's delicate wrist enflaming the heat in the pit of his stomach further.

Sighing, he turned to hold Anderson's face in his hands, steadying it to look directly in his eyes.

"As much as I wish I could, I have duties to attend to, and, it might be good to head back early, check if anything else needs to be taken care of."

"O" Anderson's shoulders slumped in disappointment, but slipped hands down to rest on Enrico's hips."Then, wit aboot ae goodbye kiss?" Eyes showing the briefest spark of hope tentatively looked over into Enrico's surprised ones, the tone of his voice expectant yet cautious.

Enrico scoffed, cheeks turning deep rouge as he turned his head away momentarily before flipping his eyes' attention back to Anderson. "If that will sate you, then fine, I suppose you may have it." Turning back and softly pulling Anderson down to him, he moaned when hands, hardened and strong from having seen countless battles, cradled the back of his neck fondly and drew Enrico's lips to meet his with only the gentlest of pressures.

All of the amounting sexual tensions of the pair melted away as soft lips met together amongst relieved sighs, quickly evolving into more passionate throes as low groans of yearning sounded in each one's respective octaves, far down in the bases of their throats. Hands soon became tangled in each other's hair as mouths moved against one another with increasing intensity before Enrico, surprisingly, decided to yield to Anderson's silent requests, and gave his thick tongue permission to probe his mouth fully, leaving him gasping and clinging to Anderson's powerful neck when the man's affections became fervent, forcing Enrico to let his head lay limp in his lover's grip as it was pressed back by Anderson's eager explorations. Desperate moans came loudly out of Anderson's throat as Enrico found himself pulled against a bare chest, Anderson holding the svelte body tightly to him with ease, his own amorous need and want that had been building up in him breaking out.

Enrico crooned sounds of pleasure at the flattering act of affection and lust Anderson had exhibited, all-too-happy to stay in the embrace when his deep-seated desires for the man's love were being fulfilled so ardently at the moment. Clawing and grabbing at each other as the sun shone down unrelenting upon them, they were too enraptured with each other to care that they were completely exposed, vulnerable to any wandering soul's gaze that came upon them. It was only when Enrico began to sweat from their sweltering embrace did he push Anderson away with a small noise of protest, reminded of his future engagements and breathing heavily as he wiped at his mouth.

"I really need to leave."

"Why?"

"I told you things got pushed up, I doubt you've forgotten already."

"Ye were supposed tae leave en the morrow. Ah thought weh wuid 'ave the night together."

"And I wanted that as much as you but things change, unfortunately, at the last minute most of the time as well. Now if you would let me go."

Enrico tried to maneuver out of Anderson's stubborn grip, finally finding himself free when arms reluctantly released their hold of him.

"How mooch time dae ye 'ave nae?" Anderson sighed dejectedly, still standing close to Enrico as he checked his watch.

"Hmmm, 20 minutes? It feels like more time has passed than that."

A sly smile slowly crept onto his face at the realization, moving back into Anderson's arms and chuckling at the man's confused reaction. "How, weird." He murmured, running outstretched fingers down Anderson's exposed and unyielding flesh, relishing how it instinctively shuddered at his touch. "I suppose a few more minutes here wouldn't hurt. Mmmmm." Humming low in his throat, he slid up against that tower of a man and, snaking his arms around Anderson's solid neck pulled his all-too-willing partner down to return to their previous engagement, mouths hungrily pressing together

It was becoming unbearably hot, from the sun and the fire growing within Enrico as he moaned and gasped sharply, squirming when rough hands slid their way under his shirt and trailed up his spine. Fingers twisted themselves into the hair of the back of Anderson's neck as Enrico's body arched severely from the stimulating sensations traveling quickly through his body at the sensual touches.

Enrico whined as the hands left as fast as they had come, about to berate Anderson for the sudden loss of contact when Anderson spoke first.

"Enrico." Anderson ran a hand tenderly down a flushed cheek, the rouge staining contrasting strikingly with the rest of his pale skin. "Weh, 'ave soom time, ah." He stammered, his face turning bright carmine as he struggled to get the words out.

Enrico gave him a strange look. "You can't be suggesting we do that out here."

"Nay, over, hrm." He jerked his head over in the direction of the shed, holding his breath as he waited for Enrico's response.

Enrico just stared at him in disbelief. "There?"

"Et wuid beh quick."

"That's not really the point." He separated himself from Anderson, brushing off his clothes. "I've already probably become a mess. Getting, intimate, in an old shed would be disastrous. I do not possess the time to change. Oh no! Look at my hair!" Somewhere in the midst of their passions it had become slightly unsettled, hanging over his face and hairs sticking out everywhere that had been pulled from his clasp. He tried in vain to brush it back with his hands, attempting to salvage his appearance.

"Joos' leave yer clothes en top o' mine, they'll beh fine then. Ah 'ave soom extra towels Ah cuid put down, thaur's ae hose around 'ere soomwhere… tae wash oof afterwards."

Enrico rubbed at his eyes. "I can't believe you're actually suggesting this. A place like that is not my ideal for a coupling-Don't pull at me!" Enrico yanked his hand away from Anderson who was trying to lead him over gently.

"Ah'm serious, Ah can gae set everything oop, thaur's nay ae person 'ere, joos' come en when yer undressed."

"No Anderson, this has got to be one of the worst ideas you've had I swear…" He muttered to himself, crossing his arms and looking away. "Hmf, besides, we don't even have any-"

"Weh dae."

Enrico sputtered. "W-What? Why would you have that with you out here?'

"En one o' mah pockets, Ah moost o' been moving et soomwhere oor soomthing, but et's 'ere. Please, et won't take lang ahn ye'll still look fine later."

"It's a shed. A garden shed. Or I do you think I'm that desperate?"

"Dinnae kid yerself, ye want tae ahn Ah want tae, if anything Ah'm the desperate one fer thinking o' et en the first place. Ah joos' want ye tae trust meh en this."

Enrico stood there, agonizing and mentally struggling with his internal feelings, his baser instincts putting up an impressive fight against and overcoming his sensibilities, the burn starting to consume him.

"I can't believe myself, but fine, do whatever you need too, I'll be in soon. I do hope you're aware of how bad it will be for you if things turn out not to be to my liking-che?"

Anderson had already disappeared into the shed to prepare, Enrico's warning reaching nothing but air. Sighing, he walked over to the pile, looked around in precaution, and removed his clothes quickly, folding them nicely and leaving them on top of Anderson's. He was about to follow him inside when, on an afterthought, he grabbed the whole pile and moved it over to the other side so it would be a bit more hidden. He virtually ran inside after his task was done.

"Anderso-Ah!" No quicker than he had entered had strong arms belonging to a now completely naked Anderson pulled him up into a crushing embrace, ravishing a stunned but eager mouth as he carried the smaller man over to a workbench that had been cleared off, various items littering the floor around it as proof of Anderson's hurry. Towels had been placed over it to provide some comfort and degree of separation from the dust and dirt covering the old wood.

Balancing Enrico on it carefully, a shiver ran down him as smooth legs gracefully wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer with haste. Kicking the door shut with a slam, the outside light was shut off, only small slivers of light penetrating that dark dusty room, shining and flashing upon sweat-slicked bare bodies fumbling to feel and touch every inch of flesh on their partner's form, hips grinding, bucking, and begging for contact. Enrico writhed in Anderson's arms, skin now ultra-sensitive to every touch, every brush of bristly skin against silken flesh, holding Anderson's face to his greedily with an iron grip, not wanting their lip-locked kiss to be undone. Eyes widened in shock when his mouth became uninhabited by his partner's tongue and his legs were separated from Anderson's waist, leaving him feeling empty and growling in protest as Anderson managed to pull away out of his grasp even as he tried to pull him back roughly.

"Calm doon nae," Anderson stroked Enrico's face lovingly, running lips over the crown of Enrico's head. "Ah'm joos' going tae dae move en tae soomthing else." His voice was soothing yet sensual, a smooth, husky baritone that mixed with his Scottish brogue became the most comforting and intrinsically male sound to waft over Enrico's ears, causing him to close his eyes and shudder at the words.

"Then do it quick." Enrico snapped, fingers tangling in Anderson's hair, clinging to him even as the man began to descend and kneel on the ground in front of Enrico's crotch, hands moving those ivory legs apart to create an open route to the desired target. Reaching down to grab the bottle of lubricant, he spread a generous amount on his hands before returning his attentions to his impatient mate, who was showing his displeasure by small yanks on the man's hair.

Carefully, gently, Anderson wrapped a hand around Enrico's penis, eliciting a loud hitched gasp from the man at the sudden contact on his sensitive organ. Slowly, Anderson stroked the man's hard erection, the addition of his tongue licking and mouth sucking the tip sending Enrico into a series of small spasms and cries. Smiling at Enrico's response, in a flash his hand was gone, allowing Anderson to pull all of him into his mouth in one smooth, quick moition.

"Ohhhhh Anderson, wha-, what are you doing?" Enrico moaned in a drawn out cry, head falling back, fingers twisting and tangling themselves further into silver hair as his body trembled in response to the warm mouth encapsulating the whole of his length so suddenly, sending sharp sparks of pleasure up his tensed abdomen.

"Shush, joos' relax, ahn dinnae buck sae mooch like ye usually dae." Anderson said briefly, before returning to his work.

"You're making that a bit hard-ahh!" Breaths became irregular and hard as Anderson proceeded to suck him off firmly, tongue wrapping around his shaft, running up and down with each of the man's movements. Enrico's eyes' became lidded as his mind hazed over, hands gripping the bench for support as he let himself go, head lolling from side to side and muttering incomprehensible Italian as his world narrowed to only the wet warmth of Anderson's mouth and the soft sounds his sucking created, melding with Enrico's heavy breaths and low groans to fill the musty room with only their strange harmony.

Another jolt shot through Enrico when fingers brushed over and began to swirl around the rim of his entrance softly, eyes widening and a startled gasp emitting from his lips as the finger slowly inserted itself inside him without ceasing the pleasure being given to his manhood. Now it was becoming truly unbearable, body wracked with constant, overwhelming pleasure as the finger probed him, hitting the spot that always managed to eventually send the squirming man over the edge. Whimpers started to escape his lips, forcing him to bite his knuckles hard in a fruitless attempt to quell such embarrassing sounds. His abdominal muscles spasmed and twitched when Anderson decided to spend more time on the head, tongue wrapping around and licking it until Enrico started to moan his lover's name.

"Alexaaannder." Tongue rolled out out the syllables of the man's name in silvery, dulcet tones, while a hand started appreciatively stroking the top of Anderson's head. "You torture me so, my dear Alexaaander."

A muffled chuckle came from deep in Anderson's throat; the vibrations making Enrico shudder violently, creeping closer to the point of no return. But just as he began to fall into that ethereal state, all sensations suddenly stopped, jerking Enrico out of his haze and into an angry fit.

"What the HELL are you doing! Do you know how close I was!"

Anderson meanwhile was slicking his own member with a generous amount of lube, smiling at Enrico's vehement reaction. "By yer ootcries Ah take et Ah'm becoming quite skilled at this."

"Get over here now!" Enrico yelled, slamming his fist on the bench in anger from his deprivation.

"Ah'm coming, hush nae." He pulled the fuming man into his arms with ease, nibbling on his earlobe sweetly as he, supporting Enrico's light frame with one arm, leaned him back slowly and positioned himself correctly, sighing happily as he was embraced as eagerly as before.

"Ah want tae git as mooch pleasure oot o' this as ye were." He said in a low rumbling voice, letting Enrico's hungry lips engage his once again in an obsessive and powerful kiss, letting him break the kiss at his own volition, and letting him smile predatorily before grabbing Anderson's head and hissing provocations into his ear.

"Then what are you waiting for Sword Dancer?" He ran fingers harshly down a rugged jawline and throat as he spoke, grazing the sinewy neck with his fingernails, possessive of the firm body that he felt privileged to have beneath his hands.

Strong, rolling rumbles made Anderson's broad chest thunder against Enrico's own, the words and rough caresses rousing him all-too effectively. A satisfied, curt laugh came from Enrico as he felt Anderson's body tense and rumble, feeling all too pleased with himself as to having succeeded in giving the man a rise. But before he could enjoy his victory for too long his face was pulled back to face Anderson's, the man's eyes bright and fiery, a wide grin on his lips as he opened his mouth to respond to Enrico's taunts.

"Ah was waiting fer ye tae be properly ready, but et seems ye are." And with that, he gave a short thrust, entering the other man and groaning loudly as his partner's body tightly enveloped him. Enrico hissed through gritted teeth, nails like talons piercing the flesh of Anderson's back to create small rivulets of blood that trailed down the sculpted muscles of Anderson's back, mixing with sweat as it fell slowly down and off of his body, dripping onto the wooden boards of the floor below in tiny pools. The steady sharp pains did nothing to deter the man's progression, thrusts becoming faster and harder as he felt Enrico adjust and buck back into him, the smaller man's constant moaning reverberating through the small shed as he relished the feeling of Anderson beginning to drive deeper inside him. "Adorato mio" Enrico panted, gasping for air. "If you dare to stop this time I will rend the skin from your body."

"Dinnae worry, Ah, Ah 'ave nay ae desire tae." Anderson huffed out with difficulty; senses permeated with the intense pleasure his partner was allowing him to derive from his lithe body, being to pump harder and loving the cries that coming form Enrico's mouth that served as glaring evidence that he was getting intense pleasure out of their heated union of the flesh as well. He started to bite at the delicate skin of Enrico's throat, yet a hand yanking painfully at his hair caused him to pull away with a growl.

"Not there fool, it will show. Go lower if you must- Aa! Alex!" Anderson did as he was told instantly, biting and sucking the skin in the dips of his collarbone in a way that ensured the skin would develop bruises later, grunting as a hand grasped his buttocks and jerked him closer, directing him with no doubt to hit Enrico's sweet spot head-on.

"I don't care what you do otherwise, just finish it!" Enrico commanded, and Anderson obeyed, loud mewls and moans coming from Enrico's parted lips uninhibited as he began to shake and squirm as his climax neared, the sounds free to meet Anderson's ears and drive him forward to with vigor.

A trembling voice spoke words with difficulty. "Alexander, listen, listen please."

"Ah am Ah am oot wit et." His eyes began to close as his mind began to narrow to the tension growing in his lower muscles and groin.

"Don't come inside! Pull out! Ahh! Alex!"

"Ah will, dinnae let tha' bother ye." That was to be the last coherent thing he uttered as Enrico cried out as he finally came, muscles and body tensing as the painfully powerful acute jolts of ecstasy that enveloped his world sent him convulsing and bucking into Anderson, coming all over his torso as he clutched to the man's body for the only support his mind could register during those mind-blowing moments.

Anderson followed right after, the clench of Enrico's muscles squeezing him and driving him to orgasm, yelling in a mix of ecstasy and frustration as he, with every strand of willpower he had in his body, forced himself to pull out right before the moment where he could no longer control his body, clutching Enrico's body with an unrelenting grip as he rode out his climax, his world taken over by waves of relentless flesh rending sensations, words choking within his throat as his hips bucked against Enrico's warm body, seed spilling onto his sated partner's abdomen, in the same way he had done a few seconds before.

Enrico's body fell limp, his head falling onto a sweaty shoulder in exhaustion, the only thing holding him from slipping off the bench as he fell into a slump being Anderson's steady arms. They stayed together like that for what seemed an unrecognizable amount of time, gasping and shaking as their conscious minds returned to them, vision recognizing the shapes and colors of the shed's interior and of their partner's body as the white haze lifted.

Lips pressed and traveled across Enrico's sweat-lined brow, full of gentle tenderness as Anderson calmed and let himself be enveloped in the warmth of their afterglow. Rubbing Enrico's back in circular motions, he hummed happily when the man in his arms curled into his body and sighed, nestling against his chest to absorb the warmth radiating from him, eyes drifting closed and basking in and enjoying the blanket of comfort that fell over him.

"I guess I must admit that you weren't wrong, so rejoice, your impressive efforts have spared you."

"Hehhehe o really? How relieving." Smiling warmly as he nuzzled his face into silky hair, he breathed in the light, wafting scent of his flowery shampoo, giving him a slight squeeze before beginning to stand up.

"Can ye stand?"

"Hopefully so."

He kept his hold on Enrico as a precaution as he began to rise off the bench, steadying him as he teetered on his feet, wincing as he walked.

"Are ye?"

"I'll be fine, just need to get used to it, that's all. Ngh!" He clutched onto Anderson's arm, hissing at the burst of acute pain.

Anderson sighed, leading him over to a close wall. "Lean 'ere, rest, Ah'll get oor clothes."

"Wait, is there a clean towel or piece of fabric I can wipe myself down with?"

"Aye, Ah'll wet ae part o' et tae."

"Grazie."

Anderson gave one last concerned look at his charge before going outside to retrieve their vestments. Washing his hands off with the hose, he then went his pulled his last clean towel out from the pile, making sure not to upset Enrico's neatly folded clothing, and wetted half of the cloth with water from the hose. On a second thought he decided to bring that inside to him first, when a yell interrupted his thoughts.

"ANDERSON! Get back in here!"

"Whit! Whit's wrong?" He sprinted back inside, fearing something happened. What he saw was Enrico staring at his watch with wide eyes.

"Damn it all!" He grabbed the offered towel and wiped down and dried his body off speedily, continuing to curse under his breath. "That was not as "quick" as you assured me it would be, now I have only a few minutes left! Go get my clothes! Hurry!"

"Aye!" Anderson rushed back outside to fetch what he requested, returning in an equally hasty fashion to find Enrico with his hair unclasped, trying to smooth it back to the slicked and smooth state that it had been before their little affair.

"'Ere" The clothes were snatched from his hand the moment he offered them, throwing them on with the practiced efficiency of a model switching outfits between catwalks, and in a mere few moments was suited up and looking close to perfect, putting his hair back in his clasp to complete the transformation.

"Tha' was fast." Anderson said in awe, just finishing pulling his on pants on and zipping them up.

"I've had practice." He smirked over his shoulder at a blushing Anderson as he walked out the door, awkwardly, but with still as much grace as he could muster.

"Ah suppose Ah'll beh seeing ye around?" Anderson followed behind, walking with him out into the sun.

"Of course. Oh." He walked back and kissed Anderson lightly on the cheek. "There, you finally got the goodbye kiss you wanted so bad. Ciao!" He patted Anderson on the shoulder before walking briskly off to the main grounds, hair swishing back and forth as he strode off.

Anderson stood there, a little bit in shock at the quick progression of events with pink cheeks, but as he watched Maxwell walk off he was glad to see he had at least recovered nicely.

"Take care o' yerself nae!" He called out after him. Enrico simply raised a hand in recognition before the last flash of his golden hair disappeared around the same bend he had run down half-an-hour ago.


End file.
